Often it is desirable for an individual to display a symbol or word(s) from an automobile. These displays take many forms and are used for many purposes, including but not limited too advertising athletic teams, professional organizations, political groups, etc. Some individuals place bumper stickers on their automobiles, others place flags or banners on their car and some prefer to place signs on the sides or hood of the car. Each of the currently known methods and devices have certain disadvantages. By way of example, bumper stickers and signs can damage the surface of the car, thus reducing its resale value. Moreover, bumper stickers are typically low and poorly located. Thus, the desired display is not effective.
By way of another example, most flags or banners are difficult to attach to a car without interfering with the operation of the same. The present art relating to the use of flags on automobiles focuses on three types of attachment systems. First, the use of an attachment system which affixes the flag to a window on the car is employed by most people. This system has several drawbacks. One such drawback is that the device requires the window to remain in the raised position. Another drawback is that the device usually must be wedged between the window and the door frame or jamb. This prevents the door or window from being tightly closed. Thus, in the case of rain, water may seep into the vehicle. Still another drawback is that the presence of the flag in the window creates a blind spot resulting in a hazardous condition during operation.
Another type of attachment system is one which attaches a flag to a bumper or hood of an automobile. These systems are typically permanent and, in the case of removable systems, the flag may slide or move from its original position on the automobile.
Finally, an attachment system whereby a flag is affixed to a car antenna may be used. With respect these types of attachment system, the prior art generally teaches of three types. The first type uses cuts of a plastic extruded material which uses kinetic energy to form a recurve in the plastic which grips around an antenna. This recurve material would have a small flag stapled through the plastic. Because of the enlarged graduation of the older telescoping antennas the extrusion recurve would not allow the flag to slide down the antenna. However, the invention and major usage of the single non-telescoping antenna causes this item to fail after continued usage by allowing it to fall to the bottom of the antenna. Moreover, continued usage of this system causes wear on the inside of the recurve and the staples holding the flag in place which leads to failure of the device.
A second type of system is the cloth sewn style. In this system, a long sock like configuration is sewn together with the flag at the end. The sock portion of the flag is pulled down over the antenna leaving the flag at the top of the antenna. The sock portion generally traverses the entire length of the antenna. A disadvantage of this system is that the device is not aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Moreover, nothing is provided to prevent the device from sliding off the antenna as the automobile gains speed. The majority of these types of systems can only practically be used for promotional car sales on vehicles which are stationary and not in the operational mode.
A third type of system comprises Velcro® strips which have flags sewn thereon. The antenna of the automobile and the flag is sandwiched between the opposing hook and yarn strips of the Velcro® to hold the flag in place. A disadvantage of this type of system is that the flag material frays and becomes entangled in the Velcro®, thereby causing an unsightly ball of cloth with extreme wind resistance.
While the above described known devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned references do not describe an apparatus for supporting and removably displaying flags on automobile antennas which will maintain its position on the antenna while providing the capability of 360° rotation. Therefore, it can be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for supporting flags on automobile antennas which can be used for removably positioning flags on antennas of automobiles. Further, it can be appreciated that a need exists which also provides the capability of 360° rotation of the displayed flag above the antenna as directed by the wind. In this regard, the apparatus for supporting flags on automobile antennas according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably positioning flags on antennas of automobiles which have a greater life cycle and which provide the capability of 360° rotation while maintaining its position on the top of the antenna.